The Kayley and the Ballerina
PierrickCanalFamille's movie-spoof of "the Prince and the Pauper" It appeared on YouTube Cast *Mickey Mouse (Pauper) - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Mickey Mouse (Prince) - Kayley (Quest For Camelot) *Goofy - Pinocchio *Donald Duck - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Pluto - Bumble Bee (Melody Time) *Horace Horsecollar - Winnie the Pooh *Captain Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Weasel Guards - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Hawk - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Dog Chasing the Prince - Bulldog (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dogs - Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) *Clarabelle - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Hen - Itself *Kid - Peter (Make Mine Music) and Christina (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Wagon Driver - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Townspeople of England - Various Characters *Man in Street - Buster and Chauncey (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Peasant - Big Toot (Melody Time) *Archbishop - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Kids Playing Outside - Various Kids *People at the Coronation - Various Characters *The Weasel Guards - Various Henchmen *The Coronation Guard - King William Captain (The Swan Princess) *Goofy disguised as an executioner - Duke of Raoche (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) Gallery: The_Ballerina.jpg|Ballerina as Mickey Mouse (Pauper) Kayley.jpg|Kayley as Mickey Mouse (Prince) Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Goofy Sylvester.png|Sylvester as Donald Duck BumbleBee_(Melody Time).jpg|Bumble Bee as Pluto Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Captain Pete Mr. Snoops-0.jpg|Mr. Snoops as Weasel Guards Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Horace Horsecollar Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Clarabelle The White Rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.jpg|White Rabbit as Archbishop Char_15108.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Pig Driver Buster and Chauncey.jpg|Buster and Chauncey as Man in Street Chapters: #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 1 - Prologue/Trouble in England #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 2 - "Living Like a Queen"/Bumble Bee Chases the Wagon #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 3 - Kayley's Lessons/Ballerina Escorted to Castle #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 4 - Seeing Double/Trading Places #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 5 - Kayley Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Pinocchio and Bumble Bee #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 6 - Inside Each Other's Shoes/Kayley Stops Colonel Hathi's Wagon #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 7 - The Clayton's Evil Plot/The King Dies #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 8 - The Clayton Blackmails Ballerina/Kayley Imprisoned #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 9 - The Coronation/The Escape #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 10 - Final Battle With the Clayton #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 11 - Kayley Becomes Queen/Conclusion #"The Kayley and the Ballerina" - Part 12 - Ending Credits Movie Used: *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Clips from Movies Featured: *Alice in Wonderland *Piglet's Big Movie *Tarzan *Dumbo *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Fantasia 2000 *Melody Time *Pinocchio *Peter Pan *Beauty and the Beast *The Rescuers *Quest For Camelot *Winnie the Pooh *The Sword In The Stone *Oliver and Company *The Rescuers Down Under *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Looney Tunes *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Space Jam *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh *A Valentine for You *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Lady and the Tramp *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night *Make Mine Music *The Jungle Book *The Little Mermaids *Zootopia *The Emperor's New Groove *Festival of Family Classics *The Swan Princess *The Simpson Movie *Cinderella *Bambi *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Frozen *The Great Mouse Detective *Mulan *An Amrican Tail Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:The Prince and the Pauper Movie Spoofs